


Burning Desire

by fabflake_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflake_stylinson/pseuds/fabflake_stylinson
Summary: Harry wants Louis.Louis wants Harry. (Secretly)But jealousy will get in the way of their love.Raging anger. Furious temper. A hatred so powerful a Burning Desire is all it takes to end it all.Will Harry and Louis' love be an eternal flame or will it go out and leave ashes of their memories behind?





	Burning Desire

 

Harry had always known he was gay. He realized he was at the age of sixteen when he literally ran away screaming from a girl who shoved her boobs up his face, thinking it would seduce him. Well, it didn't.

Now, at the age of twenty-two, he waits patiently behind the counter of his café/bakery called _InfiniTEA_ (you can probably guess he thought of the name himself) for the hot guy that comes in every other day for the past 3 weeks, ordering the same thing every time which is a cup of Yorkshire tea and a slice of his special carrot cake.

He mainly works in the baking area with Jade and Perrie, since most of the cakes and pastries being served are made by him. But ever since the same blue eyes in white shirts having a couple of tattoos started coming in, he couldn't resist changing schedules with one of his employees, Cara, who works behind the cash register, just to be face to face with the sweet yet dangerous looking creature he now considers his crush.

"Waiting for that jerk again?" Niall, his best friend, asks. He comes to the café a lot because he gets free snacks. And also because the music shop he works at is right across the street.

Harry shakes his head at his friend, watching him casually grab a muffin from the display case and biting into it contently.

If it weren't for their friendship, the Irish lad would have probably ended up paying more than a hundred pounds for all the free snacks he's been let off with to have.

"He isn't a jerk, Ni."

"He is, too! He shoved me out of his way last week and I ended up with a soaked shirt from my cappuccino! Face it, he's a total jerk, man."

"You were in his way! And he looked like he was rushing to get somewhere! He's not a jerk."

"Uh huh. And I'm not blonde." Niall rolls his eyes, taking another bite from his muffin.

"Your natural brunette roots say otherwise." The curly haired lad points out.

Niall pouts, touching his hair, "whatever, I'm dyeing it next week anyway. But back to your man cru-"

"Shhh!!! He's here!" Harry smacks a hand over his friend's mouth, just as the hot guy he's pining over enters his café looking gorgeous af.

 

 

Harry swears he's about to pass out but he has a job to do so,

"Welcome to _InfiniTEA_! What can I get you?"

"The usual... Please."

 

Please.

 

 _PLEASE_.

 

He's never said that to him before!

 

Is he finally warming up to him?

 

"O-okay, coming right up." Harry curses internally at his stutter but gets to making his order.

All the while he's at it, Niall decides to confront his best friend's crush.

"Hey, guy with the cheekbones."

The guy with feathery brown hair looks up from his phone and turns to him intimidatingly.

"Whoa there, tiger, I know I look delicious but I prefer eating than getting eaten."

Harry, all of a sudden, doesn't remember having a friend named Niall.

"What did ya say, mate?" He hears the voice of Mr Sex On Legs, say.

"Nothing. But if ever you're hungry for some 'fun', my friend over there is free on Saturdays and Sundays at noon."

 

 _What the_ _fuck_

 

Is he serious?

 

The green eyed lad didn't know whether to be embarrassed or thankful for his best friend.

Maybe both.

He turns around with the guy's order in hand, and almost drops them when he finds him staring right at him.

 

Or the food.

 

Yeah, he's probably hungry.

 

Ignoring the icy blue eyes sending butterflies to Harry's stomach, he gently places the tea and slice of cake in front of the handsome bloke, taking the money from him with shaky hands and giving him the change, then watching him take his order to a vacant table in his café.

 _Phew!_ Harry breathes out in relief, smiling softly as he sees the guy relax into his seat while taking a sip from his tea.

"You honestly think you've got a choncé with him, H?" Niall speaks up after a few minutes of watching his best friend fond over his crush.

"First of all, it's _chance_ , and secondly, yes, I do."

"Whatever toasts your bread then."

______

 

_-next day (Saturday)-_

 

Since Harry was off for work today, he managed to drag Niall with him to the mall to go shopping since he, too, had no work.

 

And let's just say the lad isn't quite enjoying it as much as his friend is.

 

"Seriously, H?"

 

"What?"

 

The curly haired lad asks, turning to his fake-blonde friend.

 

"You-"

 

"Hold on, hold on," Harry cuts Niall off by showing him two floral shirts,

 

 

"Which one should I get?"

 

 _Ugh_. Niall internally groans, pretending to think when really he doesn't give a shit on what his best friend wears. He can pull off any style he wants!

"Er...the le-"

"Right? I agree. Pink is _so_ my color." Harry giggles, placing the other shirt back on it's hanger and dragging Niall to the boots section.

_Dear Lord, HELP ME!_

Quickly thinking of an excuse, the Irish bloke halts to a stop, almost sending both himself and Harry to the ground, "look, H. I just remembered my uh, ostrich died and umh, I need to help plan her funeral... Yeah."

"You have an ostrich?"

"You don't?"

......

"You just want to leave, don't you?" Harry mumbles quietly, looking down.

"It's not that, Haz." Actually it is. But Niall wouldn't admit that.

"I understand if you do. I know I am quite boring... And slow... And HOLY-"

Niall raises a brow at the last word. "Holy?"

"No. Not me holy. _HIM_ holy." The younger lad points to the guy from his café across the mall with a few others he assumes are his friends. But something odd catches his eyes and he squints to have a better look.

He's-... _GASP_

 

HE'S HOLDING SOMEONE ELSE'S HAND!

 

AND THAT SOMEONE IS A GIRL!

 

A _GIRL!_

"Oh..."

A frown makes its way to Harry's face.

He's _straight_.

Niall wraps an arm around his friend's broad shoulders, and shoots him a sympathetic smile, "hey, no need to be sad. Maybe it's just a friendly gesture?"

As Harry and him look back to where they saw the 'couple', they both witness the blue eyed lad roll his eyes at the girl he's with while pulling his hand back from her own.

"...well looks like he's still in the market!"

"Don't you mean mall?"

_Smack!_

"Ow! Okay okay." Harry laughs while rubbing his slightly aching head.

"Since you're really determined to get the guy, I, your amazing best friend, shall help you win him over." Niall states.

"Really?!"

"But there's a price."

Harry already knows what that is.

"Fine fine raid my café of whatever pastry you want just HELP ME!"

Niall smirks, "first thing's first, we need you looking _pretty_."

______

 

_-Sunday- (1:00pm)_

 

Harry nervously gulps, looking at his outfit which is a Burberry Ruffle Detail Stretch Cotton Poplin Shirt, black skinny jeans, and his signature brown boots.

 

 

"Chillax, H! You look great!" Niall encourages, patting his mate's back, "now listen up. I want you to find out what his name is and not, and I repeat, _not_ pass out. Got it?"

"Got it." Harry squeaks out a reply, just as the entrance doors open and in comes his man crush.

 

_Okay Harry, breathe._

 

"Welcome to _InfiniTEA_! What would you like to order?"

The guy didn't answer right away due to the wonderful sight of Harry looking gorgeous af in front of him.

"...sir?"

"Oh! Uh, you know."

"The usual?" Harry saw his mouth curve into a smile but it disappears in a nanosecond, "erm... Yeah." He coughs awkwardly.

Niall sends him a wink and a thumbs up before casually asking Cara to whip him up a cuppa.

"And make sure there's extra milk!"

"Aye aye, captain." The blonde girl rolls her eyes, reluctantly making his order.

Harry turns his back to Mr Blue Eyes, and remembers the advice Niall had told him yesterday.

 

_"If there's anything that can lour a guy in, it's putting on a good show. SHAKE DAT ASS BOI!"_

 

So he does.

And ends up bumping his hip on the counter's sharp edge.

"Ow!" He hisses quietly, rubbing the painful spot.

Oblivious to the small fond smile that had crept its way to the blue eyed lad's face while watching him through his peripheral vision.

Of course, no one has to know that.

So he immediately turns his attention back to his phone, furrowing his eyes as he reads the recently received text.

_From Elbino Calendar: Miss you already babe xx_

He rolls his eyes.

_To Elbino Calendar: I don't._

"Here's your order, umh...?" Harry trails off, hoping he'll get a name for an answer.

"Louis." The guy blurts out, and curses under his breath for revealing it.

 

Louis.

 

 _Louis_.

 

What a wonderful name to moan in be- AHEM, back to the story.

As usual, their routine continues the same. Mr Cheekbones handing him the money as he takes it, places it inside the cash register and giving him his change then after stare at his behind while he makes his way to his favorite spot to sit in aka the single table in the corner of the shop.

"Louis, eh?" Niall pokes his friend's side, emitting a small squeak to leave Harry's mouth.

"Don't do that." The tall lad pouts, crossing his arms to his chest.

In the corner, Louis internally coos at the sight of the boy being adorabl- no. He can't think of him like that. He just _can't_. It's for the best.

______

 

"Guys! Can you please NOT suck faces in front of me while I'm having a major crisis here?" Louis groans, seeing his two best mates Zayn and Liam snog once more on his kitchen counter.

He had just came back from the coffee shop once again, and this time, his encounter with the curly haired barista is making it harder for him to not want _more_ than just his order.

Zayn reluctantly pulls away from Liam and sighs, "and that crisis would be...?"

"I uh, may or may not be developing feelings for a certain boy who works in a coffee shop?"

"Mhmm, and that's a crisis because...-?"

The blue eyed lad huffs, "it's a crisis because I'm not supposed to have these feelings for him! I have a girlfriend."

"Who you don't give a fuck about."

"Yeah but-"

Liam cuts him off.

"Why are you even still with her? You two barely like each other."

"That's just it, Payno," Louis breathes in before continuing, "Eleanor won't allow me to break up with her. She says if I do she'll make sure my life becomes a living hell."

"And you actually believe her?"

"Yes. You lads remember the last guy she was with?"

Both Liam and Zayn nod, unsure of where their friend is going with the topic.

"Well, after he ended things with her, a few days later he winds up in the hospital, beaten to a pulp. He had a few broken ribs, a black eye, a broken nose, and a dislocated arm."

"What the?? She managed to do that much damage?"

Louis shook his head, "No. It wasn't her. She hired someone to beat him up for her."

"And how do you know all this information?"

"The bitch literally _threatened_ me by telling me." He scowls, massaging his temple, "hell! that's the very reason why I'm with her in the first place. You guys gotta help me out here."

"We would if we could, Lou. But _how?_ "

Louis sighs, "that's exactly my problem."

______

 

_-a week later (Friday)-_

 

Louis was currently putting his shoes on, ready to go to the café/bakery and see the beautiful man with green eyes again when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he internally groans.

 _Please not her. Please not her. Please not her._ He chants in his mind as he pulls out his phone and checks his messages.

He, this time, groans dramatically out loud.

It's _her_.

_What does she want now?_

Opening the message, he reads what it says in annoyance.

_From Elbino Calendar: hey boo! Wanna go out for some coffee? ;)_

_Yes. But not with you._ He wanted to send back, but knows he shouldn't make her angry since he's been avoiding her recently.

_To Elbino Calendar: yeah whatevz. Where?_

_From Elbino Calendar: there's this coffee shop called InfiniTEA a few blocks away from your flat. I'll meet you there in 5. xx_

Well, at least he could still see Harry.

\------

 

"Hey babe!" Eleanor greets cheerfully, kissing Louis on the cheek the second he arrives in front of the coffee shop, "let's go inside and order."

So they did.

The place wasn't too packed today, thankfully, and only two people were in line. Eleanor pulls Louis with her, just as the person in front of them leaves with their order in hand.

Harry smiled widely at Louis, but it slightly falters once seeing the brunette beside him, hands intertwined.

Before he could utter a word, Eleanor beats him to it, "yeah um, I'll have a medium latte with extra cream and a-" she turns to Louis, "what would you like, babe?"

 

Babe.

 

BABE.

 

That word kept ringing in Harry's mind. He doesn't hear Louis telling him his usual order until the older lad snaps his fingers in front of him.

"You alright, Harry?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. The usual, right?" The curly haired boy tries not to let himself be affected by how his crush called him by his name.

"Yup."

He types in the orders in the cash register, taking the money from Louis and handing him the change before getting to work on their orders.

Eleanor then turns to Louis, a questioning look on her face, "you've been here before?"

"Yeah. I go here every other day for the past few weeks."

"How come you never told me?" She asks, slightly offended.

"Does it matter?"

Louis is beginning to get agitated with her now.

"Uh, yes it does! I'm your girlfriend! You should be asking _me_ to go out for coffee. But now I see why you haven't."

The blue eyed lad arches a brow, "and what's that?"

"You've been flirting with that barista behind my back, haven't you?" She angrily glares at him, instantly assuming.

"N-no! Why would you think that? I'm not gay. You can't just assume things like that." Louis hopes he sounded convincing enough.

"Uh huh, well I know for sure that guy fancies you! Don't think I didn't see how his face literally lit up the moment he saw you."

"Can you just drop it? So what if he does? I'm straight and am with you, no need to make it a big deal." He says, just wanting her to shut the hell up already.

Someone clearing their throat grabs their attention. They turn their heads to the voice and find Harry awkwardly standing in front of them with their order.

He places it on the counter and mutters a "have a nice day" before retreating back into the baking area, tears forming in his eyes.

Louis is hit with the sudden guilt that Harry must have heard their conversation.

"Shit, El-"

"I don't care, Louis. Let's just leave this place."

He knew arguing back would only cause her to think he actually _does_ like him back, so he reluctantly follows her out, masking his guilty expression by saying he's sorry for snapping at her.

 

_Fuck. What have I done?_

______

 

"I'm so stupid, Niall." Sobbed the curly haired boy, "I almost ruined a relationship! I'm such a horrible person!"

 

"No you're not, H. Stop saying that!"

 

"B-but it's true!"

 

Niall sighs, "no it isn't."

 

They were both back in their shared flat, with Harry still sobbing his eyes out and Niall trying his hardest to comfort his best friend.

The blonde boy walks over and sits beside his crying friend on his bed, grabbing both his shoulders so he would look at him.

"Harry, can you please just stop your crying for a minute and listen to me?"

"F-fine. What?" The younger lad wipes away a few tears from his eyes.

"Did you _know_ he was in a relationship?"

"Yes. That time we saw him at the mall with his actual girlfriend."

"But I told you otherwise, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and me being my stupid self believed you." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I still don't think they're a couple though."

"But they-"

Niall cuts him off, "I saw them leave the coffee shop after I tended to a customer. Trust me, there was no love or affection being shown between the two except their intertwined hands. And even that wasn't convincing me that they're supposedly together."

"Whatever, Niall. I'm tired."

"Alright. Good night, Harry." The Irish lad says before walking back to his bed.

"Night." Is all he gets as an answer, followed by a quiet sniff.

______

 

The next morning, Harry is woken up by Niall shaking him awake.

"Ugh, leave me alone, Ni!"

"Nope. No can do. We're going out."

Harry raises his head from his pillow, looking at Niall with tired but curious eyes, "where?"

"To wherever you want to go. As your best friend, It is my job to make sure you're happy all the time."

His words brought a smile to appear on the curly haired lad's face, "Ni, I'm fine now, really. You don't have to."

"Well you weren't fine last night. C'mon Haz, I know you're still bummed out about the whole Louis thing. I know you."

"I hate that you do."

Niall laughs aloud, "you love me."

"No I don't."

"I'll buy you those glittery boots from the mall."

"Marry me!" Harry jokes, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"No can do, bud. You're already destined for somebody else."

"And who may that be?"

Niall only winks at him, "not telling."

______

 

For the whole day, Niall let his brokenhearted friend drag him to wherever place his heart desired. Whenever he stops in front of a store, admiring a piece of clothing/boots/accessory, the blonde boy would buy it for him. And though some were quite pricey, it was worth it. Seeing Harry smile with joy is worth it.

"So, are you still sad?" Niall questions, turning to Harry. They were now just casually walking down the street, looking for a restaurant to dine in.

"Yeah... But you cheered me up a lot and helped me forget about- yeah." Harry refrained himself from saying _his_ name, "thanks, Ni. You're the bestest friend I could have ever asked for."

Niall smiles proudly, "I know I am."

"Don't get cocky now."

"I'm allowed to be, Harold. Let me enjoy this moment." Niall slings a hand around his taller mate, looking around the many buildings they're passing by when a familiar face catches his attention.

 

"Hold up. Zap?"

 

Harry raises a brow at the name.

 

' _Zap_ ', a raven haired bloke snaps his head to Niall, and smiles back at the Irish fake-blonde.

"Ey, Blondie!"

The curly haired boy watches his friend engulf the guy in a hug, both lads seeming to know each other.

"How's the guitar playing?"

"Good, good. Your tutoring sessions really helped me impress my boyfriend." ' _Zap_ ' answers with a small blush.

"Aww, that's great. And oh! Haz, get over here." Niall motions for his confused friend to stand next to him.

"Z, this is my best friend, Harry. Haz, this is Zayn. He walked into the music shop one day and was like _"can anyone teach me guitar?"_ And of course me being my amazing self taught him a few songs to play on it. It's been like a month since our last session, how've you been?" Niall asks the guy who Harry is beginning to think is actually a Greek god.

So _Zayn_ is his name. Not _Zap_. Harry wonders where that nickname came from but is snapped out of his thinking when a very familiar voice calls out to the raven haired boy.

______

 

"Zayn! There you ar- oh." Louis is struck by the appearance of the gorgeous barista he's been crushing on for awhile.

Liam kisses Zayn on the cheek, no doubt making sure the two blokes speaking with his boyfriend know he's _his_ and is taken.

Zayn smiles, kissing Liam back and says, "hey, pup."

"Who are these lads?" The brunette boy asks.

Zayn, sensing the jealousy of his boyfriend, rolls his eyes fondly and introduces them. "The blonde one is Niall. He's the one who tutored me how to play the guitar. And the curly one next to him is-"

"Harry..." Louis finishes for him.

"Yeah, Harry- wait, how'd you know?"

Zayn and Liam could see how awkward the situation was. It only took a few seconds for them to register and finally realize that Harry was _THE_ Harry, Louis had been telling them about.

"...oh."

They knew what happened.

Louis was wallowing in self-guilt yesterday so they decided to help him forget about it today by having a lad's day.

Looks like the universe had other plans.

______

 

Harry could only stare at his feet, too embarrassed to face the guy he liked. The guy who was _in a relationship_ which he almost sabotaged by being his dumb self.

Niall clears his throat, breaking the silence between them.

"You lads know a good restaurant to dine in?"

"We're actually heading to one right now," Liam responds, "just had to come back for Zayn cause he said he was tired of walking around and let Lou and I look for a place to eat while he stayed here. If you'd like, you two can join us?"

Harry's head immediately snapped up. So did Louis' judging by the shocked expression on his face that mirrored his own.

Niall gives him a look, then at Louis, and returns his gaze to the couple, "yeah, we'd love to join you."

Both Harry and Louis could see their friends sharing looks with each other, and they hoped they weren't planning anything.

Unfortunately for them, they were.

______

 

The five lads were now seated together at a table inside McDonald's (cause why not). Liam, Zayn and Louis on the left side, while Niall and Harry occupy the right.

"Alright, I'll go order. I already know Z and I will share three boxes of Mcnuggets and Louis will want a cheeseburger so what do you lads want?" Liam asks the blonde and curly one.

"I'll have two big Macs and a large coke." Niall answers.

"Just _you_?" Louis stares at the boy with wide eyes.

"Hush I'm eating for three."

"You're pregnant?!"

Niall gives a pointed look to the three lads opposite of him and his best friend, "no you tits. I'm eating for me, myself, and I. YES, just _me_."

"Well alright. You, Harry?"

"Umh... Just a salad please." The tall lad answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah-"

Louis cuts him off.

"Get me another burger then, mate. And some fries, too."

Niall and Zayn share a look with Liam, who nods and goes to order their food.

"I hope you're not vegetarian, cause then I'd have to eat two burgers and some fries." Louis laughs nervously, gaze on the beautiful barista across from him.

 _Why is he being nice?_ Harry slightly panics in his mind.

"N-no, I'm not. But you seriously didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." Louis tells him sincerely, "Can't a guy be nice to another guy he has a crush on?"

 

_What._

 

_WHAT._

 

 _CRUSH?_ Harry looks at him bewildered.

"You can't have a crush on me... You have a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend I have no feelings for." Louis corrects.

"But-..." Harry doesn't know how to take in the information.

"Harry, the moment I walked into your café and laid my eyes on you, I knew that I had to see you again. That's why I kept coming back. Not everyday cause that'd seem weird and suspicious but, yeah. I like you."

By then, Zayn and Niall had moved to another table, leaving the two crushing boys to work out their feelings.

A blush coats the younger boy's cheeks by the three words. _I like you_.

 

"I like you, too."

 

"I know." Louis smirks.

 

"How?!"

 

"You really aren't subtle, love. But that's alright, my mates say the same thing to me when I tell them about you."

"Oh..."

Tentatively, the older lad reaches out and takes Harry's hand in his, loving the way they fit perfectly. The younger boy could only watch with awestricken eyes as his crush places a soft kiss on both his knuckles.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings, Harry. I only acted mean and rude to you those past few weeks cause I didn't want to admit that I've taken a liking towards you. Yesterday, when Eleanor talked bad about you, I tried not to let it seem as though it affected me. But really, it did. I felt so guilty that I let it happen but what could I have done?"

"Then why are you with her?"

The question makes Louis' heart ache just thinking about all the negative things that would happen if he were to out Eleanor's threat towards him. But he can't hide it now. Harry needs to know. So he tells him.

Harry couldn't believe how a person can be so cruel. Louis doesn't deserve to be harmed just because his heart doesn't feel the same way for her.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could make this work...? We both like each other, and it'd pain me seeing you with somebody else."

"What about your girlfriend?"

Louis shakes his head, "she doesn't have to know. We can keep our relationship low key for now. Just _please_ , give us a chance."

And how could Harry say no to that?

"Ask away."

"What?"

A giggle escapes the curly haired boy's mouth, "how can I agree to be with you if you haven't even asked?"

Louis swears there are fireworks exploding in his stomach as a huge grin makes its way to his face, "well then, Harry, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriends already?"

"Y-yeah? I mean, if you want to take it slow we can, I just thought that you-"

Harry shuts him up with a kiss on the cheek, "was just asking, silly. Yes, I _will_ be your boyfriend."

So once Liam came back with their orders, there were now TWO couples sitting at their table.

Niall proudly states that he shall be the captain of both ships, and who were they to deny him such a title? So yeah, it's Ziam, Larry, and Captain Niall now.

______

 

Fast forward to a month of stolen kisses, warm cuddle sessions, sweet little gestures and just love in general, Louis and Harry were sure that they were destined to be together. Sadly, their love was limited to only being shown out of public, but the two didn't mind. They liked that their relationship was for their eyes only.

And lucky for them, Eleanor hasn't a clue about them. She actually hasn't been near Louis at all since the outburst she had a month ago at the café. The blue eyed lad guesses she's still pissed at him, but he couldn't be sure. He has no idea how she's like except for the fact she's a, well, bitch.

Anyway, why should _he_ worry? Maybe she'll finally break things off between them. He _hopes_ she'll finally break things off between them.

At the meantime, Louis has convinced Harry to take a few minutes off of working in his café, so the two are now casually being the loved up couple they are and enjoying each other's company.

 

 

"I have something for you, darling."

"Oh? What is it?"

Louis reaches behind Harry's left ear, making a small thumbs up to Niall sitting near their table, who nods and hands him the rose he bought before he came to the café.

Harry gasps when he sees the single rose Louis had ' _magically_ ' pulled out of his ear.

With a small smirk, the older boy offers it to his amazed boyfriend, "a beautiful flower for a beautiful person."

 

 

Harry takes it gingerly and brings it to his face Harry takes it gingerly and brings it to his face.

 

 

"I love it, Lou. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love." The blue eyed lad answers back, fondly admiring the gorgeous boy in front of him.

Everything was _perfect_.

Too bad somebody has to change that.

______

 

By the time the clock struck 9:00, Harry and his workers had already finished cleaning up the café.

"Gotta go ahead guys, Kenny and I have a date tonight." Cara tells them with a smile, grabbing her coat and bag, "see you tomorrow!"

"Ooh, Pez and I gotta get home soon, too. We're having dinner with our parents." Jade informs, "you don't mind if we leave, yeah?" She asks the taller lad.

Harry waves his hand dismissively, flashing them a warm smile, "of course not. All that's left to do is lock up, so you girls can go ahead."

"Thanks Haz! C'mon Jeed."

Perrie and Jade wave goodbye to their curly haired friend/boss before hailing a taxi and riding back to their place.

After double checking to make sure all lights are off and plugs are out of the sockets, Harry locks up his café and begins to walk to his and Niall's flat. He knows the blonde lad is waiting for him. His shift ends 2 hours earlier than Harry's.

As the green eyed boy takes a turn to his street, he remembers the rose Louis had given him.

Hoping he didn't forget it back at the café, he checks the pocket of his apron he always brings home with him and sighs with relief, pulling out the beautiful flower.

He was just about to climb up the few steps of his flat when two muscular arms grab a hold of him.

"H-hey! let me go! What are y-" the person behind him holds up a cloth to his nose and he's disgusted by the smell.

"Hmmngh!!"

He doesn't know how long he's been struggling, but he's beginning to feel light headed.

The last thing he sees is a blurry figure before everything goes black.

______

 

Eleanor smirks, instructing her henchman to tie the curly haired boy up and throw him in the trunk of the car.

"As you wish, Ms Calder." Nods her henchman, retreating to their vehicle with the unconscious boy slung over his shoulder.

Glancing to the ground, Eleanor sees the lone rose Harry had been holding awhile ago. She smiles sinisterly, picking up the flower and getting into the car.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"The place I showed you a week ago. Once we're there you're to cover the place in gasoline, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

______

 

Niall, for the fifth time checks his phone again, hoping for a message but alas, nothing.

_Maybe he's at Louis'..._

Hurriedly going to his contacts and tapping on Louis' name, he only has to wait a few seconds before the older lad picks up.

_"Hey Niall, what's up?"_

"Is Harry there?"

 _"Harry?"_ Louis sounds confused at the question.

"Your boyfriend Harry, yes. Is he there?"

_"N-no... Why?"_

Panic begins to build up inside the Irish boy.

"He's not here, Lou! It's past 10! He should have been here an hour ago!"

______

 

Louis dreads of what might have happened to the love of his life. The voice at the back of his head is telling him that _she_ knows and she's the reason Harry is gone.

"Look, Niall, I'll be over there with Liam and Zayn in a few. Try and stay calm, alright?"

_"Y-yeah, okay. See you then."_

He hangs up the call and was about to inform his mates but they were already one step ahead.

"Your phone was on loudspeaker." Zayn says before his friend could utter a word, "now c'mon, Liam's driving."

Louis just nods frantically, too worried about the curly haired boy to protest.

\------

 

They arrive at their friends' flat in ten minutes tops. Niall already being outside on the steps anxiously waiting for them.

The second Liam pulls over and they exit the car, Louis could see the tear stains on the blonde headed boy's face.

"Oh, Ni..." Zayn is immediately by the boy's side, hugging him comfortingly.

"H-he- *sniffs* won't answer his ph-phone! I've tried more than 20 times to contact him but the line goes straight to voicemail!" Niall sobs, "I just want my best friend to be okay... He's like the little brother I never had. I don't want to lose him..."

Hearing those words leave Niall's mouth has Louis' heart aching. He damn hopes his psycho 'girlfriend' isn't behind Harry's loss of presence.

A vibration coming from his pocket has the older lad whipping his phone out with lighting speed, the hope of it being Harry slightly easing his worry.

 

**_Elbino Calendar is calling..._ **

 

 _Speak of the fucking devil._ Louis curses internally, shakily bringing the phone to his ear.

"You called?" He answers the call with gritted teeth.

_"Now now, Louis, you should know not to get on my bad side. Then again, you already have by cheating behind my back!"_

"How did you know that?"

Eleanor scoffs on the other line,

_"don't underestimate me, Tomlinson. I had someone keep an eye on you for a whole fucking month! And honestly, I'm not surprised you actually chose that barista over me."_

At the mention of Harry, Louis' heart beat quickens.

"What did you _do_ to him?"

 _"Nothing yet."_ He could feel her smirk through the phone, _"look, I'll give you a chance to save him. I doubt he'll survive though."_ She mutters the last part, but Louis still heard it and is mad yet scared for his boyfriend.

"Just tell me already you fucking bitch!"

El tsks disapprovingly, _"calling me names won't save your boy from dying."_

"Ugh, fine! I'm sorry! Please, just tell me where he is!" Louis pleads desperately.

_"Well, since you said please... I'll text you the directions to the place, but promise me you won't call the cops."_

"I-I won't! I swear!" He's lying.

 _"Okay, good. You have approximately 10 minutes before everything turns to hell. Literally."_ She cackles evilly.

_"But hey, we're over! So that's one good thing that came out of this whole fiasco! Farewell, Tomlinson."_

And then the call ends, followed by a text with directions to Harry.

"Get in the car, lads. We don't have much time."

______

 

Harry woke up to surroundings he's unfamiliar with. Also with his wrists and ankles tied together with rope. He tries to call out for help but realizes there's a piece of cloth covering his mouth.

He begins to panic, struggling in his restraints, just as a figure enters the small, empty, and quite dirty room he is in.

"Oh goody, you're awake."

 _That voice..._ Harry knows that voice from somewhere.

"Remember me? The girl who you stole her boyfriend from!"

Then it clicks. _Eleanor_.

The brunette girl kneels on one knee in front of Harry, placing a finger under his chin so she could make him look at her.

"I warned Louis. Yet, he disobeyed me. So instead of hurting him, I'll hurt the person he cares most about instead." A devilish grin was plastered on her face, "I'm sorry it had to end like this, but Louis has to learn never to mess with me. Enjoy your last few breaths of air, Harry." That's the last thing she says before standing up and leaving him inside the dimly lit room.

He tries sitting up, but it's no use. He's helpless. Not only is he going to die in what's most likely an abandoned cabin but there's a foul smell surrounding the whole place that he's sure it's gasoline- _oh no_.

There's a silent pause before the sound of flames spreading out around the old cabin he's in is the only thing he hears.

Flames were creeping up the walls slowly, smoke filling the air and it's starting to get harder to breath through it and the heat.

 

 _This is how it ends then..._ Harry thinks sadly.

 

_At least I get to die knowing my Louis is safe..._

______

 

"We've been driving for more than 10 minutes, Liam!"

"Louis stop yelling, I know that. Just keep looking around, we're already here at the place they told us to go, we just have to find Harry." Liam answers back calmly, though he's anxious like everyone else.

The directions lead them to a forest. A fucking _forest_. They're not sure if Eleanor tricked them or if they made a wrong turn somewhere- what they know is that they have to get to Harry before it's too late.

"Wait Li! Stop the car! I see something!" Niall hollers.

The car hasn't even stopped moving when the blonde lad exited the vehicle in a rush, approaching a tree.

Once the other three caught up to him, they see a sad glint in their Irish friend's eyes.

Niall shows them what he found and they're shocked to see Harry's apron and the rose Louis had given him, but it wasn't the color of red anymore. It was black. Almost as if it was _burnt_.

"Lads, look over there!"

The rest of the boys turn to Zayn, who is pointing to the sky where there's a visible cloud of smoke coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Oh my god..." Niall says under his breath, absolutely bewildered.

"THAT BITCH IS FUCKING DEAD TO ME!" Louis shouts angrily through the tears streaming down his face, and before anyone could stop him, he dashes to where the fire could be located.

Liam, Zayn and Niall have no choice but to run after him, a heavy feeling in the pit of their stomachs to the thought of being too late.

\------

 

_Flames._

 

That was the first thing Louis saw from the second he arrived at the scene of the fire

 

 

"NO NO NO NO HARRY!!!" Niall screams, his vision blurred with tears. He attempts to run over to the fire but Liam and Zayn hold him back.

"Ni, you can't." Zayn tells him, his voice cracking at the end because he too was in tears.

"Zayn's right, Niall. You can't." Louis says stoically.

Niall looks to the older boy sadly.

"But I can."

The three lads had no time to protest and could only watch their friend in fear as he runs and enters the flaming cabin.

\------

 

Inside, it's all fire and smoke. Louis coughs but pushes through, trying to find the boy he hopelessly fell in love with.

The place was basically empty. No furniture in sight. He guesses this cabin was here for quite some time judging by the moss on the floors.

Though his eyes are beginning to sting from the smoke, he doesn't give up and checks the last room on the farthest left.

Not caring about his shoes, he uses his foot to kick open the already burning door.

Carefully avoiding the fire around the door frame, he enters the room. And what he finds is relieving yet frightening.

There, on the floor, in the middle of the burning room is Harry.

 

_His Harry._

 

Tied up and gagged.

 

Unmoving.

 

"Oh god, please be alive." He pleads out loud, picking up the unconscious boy bridal style and rushing out of the cabin.

\------

 

Louis stumbles out of the place but manages to get a few feet away from it before dropping to his knees and undoing the gag and restraints on Harry.

Liam and Zayn let go of the hysterical blonde, who is by his friend's side in a heartbeat.

"Harry! Haz! Wake up, _please!_ " Niall sobs, holding one of the curly haired boy's hands as Louis cradles his boyfriend to his chest.

"Baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Louis says guiltily.

"This wasn't your fault, Lou. You know it." Zayn tells him, placing a hand on his best mate's shoulder in assurance. "Liam already called an ambulance. They're on their way."

The older lad just nods, burying his face in Harry's hair, "I love you so much, darling. Just hold on for me, yeah? You'll be okay."

 

_Please be okay..._

 

______

 

"I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it." Said the doctor.

 

Louis and his friends glanced sympathetically at the family sitting across from where they are seated, just hearing the news that their grandfather is no longer with them.

Someone clearing their throat catches the boys' attention and they turn to see the doctor of Harry.

"How is he, Doc?" Niall asks.

"Oh he's doing just fine. Had an asthma attack earlier and needed a nose tube to help get oxygen into his system, but other than that and a few minor burns, he's okay." The doctor tells them.

The lads exhale a sigh of relief, glad to know their friend/boyfriend is in good condition.

"Can we see him?" Louis asks hopefully.

The doctor smiles and gestures for them to follow, "right this way, boys."

They walk past a few rooms until they stop at the 28th, "he's most likely resting, but go on ahead inside. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you four."

"Thanks doc." The four wave goodbye to the doctor who needed to tend to another patient and slowly shuffled into their friend's room.

They find the curly haired lad peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed.

"How does he manage to look gorgeous even in his sleep?" Louis says out loud, causing the other boys to chuckle.

"You're whipped, man."

"I know. Haven't we established that a few hours ago when I ran into a burning cabin and saved him?"

Liam rolls his eyes but smiles, "it was an idiotic move, and I'm still mad that you risked your life like that, but if it wasn't for your idiocy, Harry wouldn't be here."

"Louis is officially my favorite superhero." Niall states.

"What's so super about me, huh?" Louis questions with a smile.

A voice not belonging to Niall answers the older lad's question, "The fact that you have the strength and courage to put yourself in danger and will risk your life in a heartbeat to save the one you love."

The four friends have surprised looks on their faces, and when they cast their eyes back to the bed, they find Harry smiling up at them.

 

"HARRY!"

 

"HAROLD!"

 

"HAZ!"

 

"BABY!" Louis cries out last, cupping the younger boy's face and peppering his face with kisses- being careful of the nose tube.

"It's great to see you well, mate." Zayn says after Louis pulls away, leaving the curly one in giggles.

"Haha, thanks Z."

Then there's a smack to his shoulder.

"OW! Nigel what the heck was that for?!" Harry glares at the blonde, who then tackles him in a hug.

"That was for scaring the shit out of me for almost dying! And this is for being okay." He answers, burying his face in the crook of his friend's neck. "Don't ever put me through that horror again! You hear me?!"

A warn smile creeps its way to the younger boy's face, "I promise. I know Louis will protect me anyway."

Louis nods in agreement, taking Harry's hand in his.

"I will _always_ look after you, baby."

______

_-7 months later-_

 

After the incident a few months back, everything went back to normal.

 

Well, as normal as it will ever be.

 

Eleanor was finally captured and is spending a lifetime in jail. It would have just been 10 years but the police found out about the other crazy things she's done to people so, yeah. Bye bye bitch.

Harry still owns his café. In fact, he has three new branches around London. People fell in love with _InfiniTEA._

Niall on the other hand tried out posting videos of himself singing and playing guitar 5 months ago. And now, he's got an album out and doing little gigs in bars and parties. He declined doing a world tour, saying _"I'd rather be close to home than leaving behind my four amazing friends."_

Louis may or may not have shed a tear when Niall said that.

Then we have Liam who is now a gym instructor and Zayn who pursued his ambition of becoming an English teacher.

Now for Louis, well, he plays football for charity games and is also a part time couch for kids.

But he's also been writing his own book.

And it just got published last week. To say people like it was an understatement.

They LOVE it.

The book is basically the story of how he and Harry met, and the trials they had to go through to save their love, with a little twists here and there.

When he showed it to Harry, the boy teared up and hugged him so tight.

He titled it _Fireproof_.

Because nobody knows Harry like Louis does.

And nobody loves Harry like Louis does.

But most importantly, nobody will ever save Harry the way that Louis did.

Their love was Fireproof.

Nothing will ever get in the way of that.

Not even a _Burning Desire._

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is the very first story I've posted on here and I plan to post more of my works I've already written in my Wattpad to be on here as well. Hoping for positive feedback and I'll see you guys in my other books. xx
> 
> Wattpad: @fabflake_stylinson  
> Instagram: @zflake_stylinson


End file.
